Antimatter Falls
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Being reborn as Morty's twin sister, Morticia, but with a twist! Their last name isn't Smith, it's Pines! Yes, it's a crossover even within the family. Meet the Pines Twins Mortar and Maybee! Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

Antimatter Falls

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls. There may be more appearances from other shows.

* * *

Morticia and Mortimer Brick-Pines, born August 31, 1999, five minutes apart. Their middle names are Beth and Sherman, named after their parents respectively. The eldest came out kicking and screaming, delivering a haymaker to the doctor that delivered her. The younger Pines twin near asphyxiated after being strangled by his own umbilical cord. The birth of the twins were witnessed by their father Sherry and their Great Uncle Stanford.

* * *

Morticy has a younger brother who's also her twin. Which she finds awesome, she has always wanted younger siblings, always wanted a twin.

Always wanted? Strange you say; she speaks as if there was ever a time where she didn't have a twin. But there was, in the time Before.

You see… Morticy is living a second life. Not a double life, a _second_ one. Reincarnation is the only conclusion.

And it doesn't take her long to realise that she's been born into an alternate dimension. After all she was born in 1999, _the_ _past_.

She did all that she could to figure this out. Read her mother's textbooks (her mother the college student), reviewed infant development. Making sure her behavior was never too fast or too detrimental. She did anything really to keep herself occupied, from reading psychology texts to napping right along her twin.

And, okay she admits it. Sometimes she acts like a child, and a part of it is that _she is a child_ again. But that's not all. She's taking naps and playing with blocks not just because it's a good way to relearn dexterity - But because she's a kid again! Why not live it up? Life gave her lemons, literally a second chance at life, so. Why not make lemonade? _Why_ _not_ _grow_ _up_? A second time, right along Mortimer, her twin?

Twin. What a feeling. It was foreign and nostalgic. She might not have had any live siblings in her last life, but her extended family had been tight knit.

But it was the tiny fist in her own- Steady breathing that reassured her, that he was real. That all of this was real. It was too easy to believe that this was simple wish fulfilment. All too easy to deceive herself that this was all just a break in reality. Reading it in books was one thing, but time travel? The multiverse?

But, but- it only took seeing his smile and hearing his all too innocent laugh to ground her… _in the here_.

All it took was one sappy, sentimental moment for her to become attached. To want to protect this goofy little guy, that she could call _her_ _brother_. To have this- To have this, _someone_ _to_ _be_ _there_ _for_.. It was something amazing and unbelievable, and, and- Beautiful.

Morticy rubbed tiny fists over wet eyes, and got over herself. Now wasn't the time to contemplate the beauty of adoption, and her own past thoughts on it. Because right now there was a stranger in the middle of her living room, _invading her home_. _And holding Mortimer_.

She didn't care for the possibility of the stranger being a family friend. She didn't care for the logic of her mother being the one to open the door while she was asleep. Right now it was just her brother and she, and a stranger.

She was going to scream bloody murder; everyone in the vicinity was going to know of the _Stranger Danger_. But before she could, Mortimer teared up, frozen at being held by a complete stranger. His fearful countenance made her brain likewise freeze for the moment, and caused an involuntary intake of breath to take place. Hearing the sound the man turned, his shadow seemed to tower over her, and she blinked.

She blinked, and the stranger's face was suddenly all that she could see. She soon found a calloused hand over her mouth, and rancid breath invading her personal space. The man reeked of alcohol, and old unwashed man. She wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"Shhh!" She wanted to bite the hand, but soon found it impossible. The grip on her shoulder was just enough to be considered uncomfortable if not mildly painful. "I'm not a bad guy," eyes out of focus, he was the very picture of instability.

"You see, I've been busy lately and only recently do I have the time to visit my grand… nephew."

"Now.. I'm going to let you go.." The stranger tried to placate the toddler, but the wide smile came off as unhinged. "So don't cry, okay?" The hand on her shoulder felt more like a threat than a sign of reassurance. In that moment Morticy thought of her father who wouldn't be home until late at night. And she thought of her mother studying right upstairs and unsuspecting. The situation left the realm of stranger danger from a possible family acquaintance, and into the domain of a home invasion. Because she knew her mother couldn't have answered the door, and let this man into their home. Her mother definitely wouldn't have left this unstable man alone with her two very young children. The strange man must have somehow broken in, with the intent to harm.

It was with those thoughts in mind that she went along with the man, and nodded her head. As soon as the strange man let her go completely, Morticy _screamed_.

"HeeELP-Mmmph-" Morticy found her face grabbed, thumb and index finger pinching into skin. "Now.. What was that for? Didn't I just ask you _nicely_ not to cry out?"

With his other hand, he started pointing at her. "I'll have you know that I have a _killer_ headache." Morticy's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute.." The paranoid crackpot's searching gaze sent shivers of unease throughout her entire being. "Can you- Can you- You understand what I'm saying? Everything? Do you understand the situation you're in?" He smacked his own head. "Of course you do! You were trying to call for help earlier weren't you? Exceedingly smart for a kid your age, aren't you now.." He proceeded to chuckle, genuinely amused for some reason.

"I'm going to let you go and this time you're going to use your inside voice. Right? No don't nod your head this time. If you understand.. Wink for me." Dumbfounded Morticy's mind blanked on her.

"Did I say to blink rapidly? Wink, baby, wink for me!"

"Haha... A winking baby. Now.. Who are you? The neighbor's kid? Play date?" Morticy frowned, she didn't care for her full name.

"I'm M-m-m-morticy," the man's eyes grew as he realised something. "You're his twin!?" She nodded. "Twins, huh?" He seemed to be contemplating something, but Morticy ignored that. "You should leave. You're making Mortimer's stranger anxiety act up again."

"..Stranger anxiety? How do you even know what that is?" The faux child prodigy pointed out a college level book she had read it from. "..Talking and reading baby.. Okay, I'll leave.. For now. But I want you to promise me a few things. Since you can read already I want you to figure out what your last name is. Rifle through the mail or something…"

"I already know my last name though. It's Brick-Pines."

"Pines… Fuck! Wait. Brick!? Not Sanchez? And it's hyphenated too.. Oh for the love of- Okay, fine. Just, can you just keep this impromptu visit a secret from your mother? We're not- Actually I don't know where we stand with each other. We're family.. But it's complicated. And I don't want to make my come back official until I feel like it. Promise me and you can ask me anything."

"Why should I?" She hated how petulant her voice sounded in that moment.

"Well.. I could just kidnap you and your brother and nobody would ever know who did it! Or you could just give me your word." Oh, she'll do it. She'll make that promise and then break it! Her mother needed to know how dangerous this man was. And she very much doubted that he was even telling the truth. But she couldn't let on what she was planning.. So it was time to play the ace up her sleeve.

"Pinky swear?" She made it so, her proposition sounded like it was made from genuine effort. Effort made from sweet, childhood innocence and naivety.

"You're smart enough to read books on psychology and you want to depend on a pinky swear? Guess you're still a kid after all.." Morticy pouted deliberately. "Okay, okay. I pinky swear." A pinky was held up, near her own up raised digit.

"Wait." Morticy motioned with her other hand. "Your other hand. Keep it where I can see it." She smiled as if she really were a child who thought it all a game.

"Ha! You're a paranoid little shit! I like that. Here." Pinky hooked and right hand raised, scouts' honor and all that. "Pinky swear." Not that he had ever been in the scouts but whatever floated this kid's boat.

"No-uuguh-w ask me anything. I'll prove to you that I am indeed who I say I am."

"How do you know Mortimer's name but not mine if you know us? All of our other relatives have already come to see us before, including our great uncle. The real question is who are you really, to us."

"Pa-uurrrp-ss!" Our "Great Uncle" went all cross-eyed, he seemed to find this entire situation entirely too funny. "Aha-ha! I'm just yanking on your chain. But I really am your Great Uncle, just from the other side."

"And now I'm going to leave, for realz. But I'm not disappearing or anything. It's not your inability for object permanence acting up.. You see this here contraption? It's a portal gun! It makes portals! And that's how I'll take my leave. Through science! Not magic, and if you say otherwise.. I'll kill you dead, son! Ahahah!"

Just like that he was gone, except. Except _portal_ _gun._ And then the blue headed man - blue hair, how did she miss _that_ earlier? - popped his head back through the _green_ _tear_ _in_ _space_.

"And I-I totally knew that you guys were twins. To-ouugh-tally! And you know how? Because I'm a twin too! I'm your mother's father's twin brother, Rick Sanchez! Sanchez oouuut!"

Rick Sanchez.. and Morty.. #%!

But, but how?

Their mother's name was indeed Beth, but the family name. It _wasn't_ Smith. How. How was this possible?

Being born into an alternate dimension is one thing. But being reborn into an alternate universe where a television show _is_ _the_ _reality_? Where she's one of the main characters? No. Where she _replaced_ one of the main characters. Summer.. _She doesn't exist here._

And maybe.. Maybe that was proof? Proof that this was real, that this wasn't some.. Something that doesn't even make sense.

It couldn't be. Their father Sherry-! Their father's name is Sherman for Pete's sake!

Their last name was hyphenated even, as Brick-Pines-

Mortimer and Morticy, the both of them were real. Not a figment of the imagination, not a piece in western animation. The four of them were a family, the two of them were the Brick-Pines twins-

Oh- _Oh_.

 _No._

They were the Pines Twins, the mystery twins. But Mortimer, he had a birthmark on his forehead, but it wasn't a constellation. Heck! His name wasn't Mason and I'm not Mabel.. They couldn't- There was no way that they were characters in something that sounded like a poorly made fan fiction. They couldn't be in some absurd crossover of Gravity Falls and Rick and Morty!

… Could they?

* * *

 **AN** : And I've created another shameless SI reincarnation fic. Gravity falls and Rick and Morty crossover, woot!


	2. Chapter 2

Antimatter Falls

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

For several minutes after Rick left, Morticy felt like it was all but a dream. Except for his face.. It wasn't the familiar animated face of a fun cartoon from another life. It was.. _It was his face, but made real_.

Morticy hadn't even realised her hands were shaking until she snapped out of it.

Her hands were shaking, as she poured wine into her sippy cup. It came as a surprise that she could even hold the heavy glass bottle up without dropping it. She didn't even believe in underage drinking.. But if she added up all of her years in her head…

Morticy shook her head. Single mindedly she headed to the sliding door and out into the back yard. Landing in the dirt of the garden, she took up two twigs and tied them together. Sticking the cross into the ground, she wrote the letter M in front of it. She than poured the alcohol onto her own impromptu grave.

What was she even doing?

Grief for the self? Crying for what could have been? Burying her past life? But she couldn't. She couldn't do any of these things, yet. For her brother's sake, she had to look to the future without burying her past.

* * *

It was a while yet before Rick came back around. It had been a year in fact, so long that she started doubting the reality of that day. It really might have just been a bad dream that ended up giving her a morbid afternoon.

The day, sometime after our second birthday, had started out normally enough. But then there he was - entirely out of place. Sitting on her father's chair in the living room, like he owned the place. It was terrifying really. She hadn't even told mommy Beth about all of the things he said.

Drinking coffee from a mug that read "I miss drugs," Rick had cleaned up since the last time she had seen him. At least he didn't reek of alcohol and sick, and his clothes weren't covered in ambiguous stains anymore. He was even wearing a light blue sweater stating that he was #1 Uncle underneath his lab coat.

Rick threw something metallic at her, and she counted her lucky stars for catching it. She wasn't exactly the best at hand-eye coordination. "Happy Belated Birthday. Couldn't give that to you sooner, because.. Like I said, I've been busy." Turning it in her hand, she found it to be a seamless silver cube. "Bury that in the garden and it'll protect your house from any.. Mysterious happenings. From alien invasions to the apocalypse; it works like a charm and activates automatically. It works both ways so don't forget where you bury it or else you might all starve yourselves behind a shield meant to protect you."

"Oh. Thank you.." She was at a loss. Some high-tech gift wasn't what she had been expecting.

"I was so high off my rocker when I met you that I thought I hallucinated it all. But I set up surveillance, and low and behold - one child prodigy coming up. So rare for a Morty, even one whose full name ended with an a.. You even have your parents wrapped around your little finger. Which isn't hard, your father _is_ a pushover, but. You'd have them believe that it's entirely normal for a child as young as yourself to be freaking potty trained. That it's entirely normal for an older _twin_ to be caring for their younger sibling. It might not be on purpose on your part, but they chalk it up on your brother being.. a late bloomer. But I see it.. Your _genius_." Rick smiled here, and it was so _warm_. If she let herself forget, she could fall for the illusion of a harmless old man. "Hey.. How about it, _Morticy_? Would you like to.. Go on adventures with your.. Gruncle Rick?"

Morticy was at a lost for words. This wasn't what she was expecting at all, especially considering her young age.

"Not right now, of course. But I have need for a.. Mind as unique as yours. I can quench your obvious thirst for knowledge. Tit for tat," Rick motioned this hand and that, looking almost bored with the entire conversation. "So how about it?" If he was so bored… why was he even doing this? Why was Rick even here? For what?

"What about Mortimer?"

"He can stay at home.. Where it's safe.."

"So these.. Adventures… They're not safe?"

"Do I look like a man who kids around? Did you forget about my portal gun? What I can do? Of course, it's not safe! It'll be just the two of us, against the whole world!" Finding hesitance Rick frowned at the girl. "Or I could just let Morty tag along when he's a little older." Bored, bored. Why was he doing this again? Oh, yeah, to be closer with Beth. Or some reason like that.

"I'll do it."

"Good, good. Now what do you have for me? Any reason your last name is hyphenated as Brick-Pines? Why does Beth share her mother's maiden name? Where's the Sanchez-Pines family?"

"What..?"

"What do you mean w-w-what? Didn't I ask you to figure that out!?"

"..No.."

"Well, then.. Maybe I-I did hallucinate a little bit... Whatever. Just tell me what you got."

"She seems to hate.. Her father. I still have no idea about what happened there. You though.. She's more ambiguous about. When she talks of her Uncle Rick, it's all happy memories. But she doesn't know what's happened to you. She might think you're dead actually.. I couldn't get anything else out of her. She was really vague about it."

"Hmm. Hated her father you say.. Well, that explains why Beth's maiden name is Brick. She must have took her mother's maiden name after.. her father left." Morticy noted Rick's choice of words. Was her grandfather (the one that's not Rick) dead?

"I'll be back.. In a few years." He jumped into the portal, and then jumped back out. "Oh, and in your spare time expand yourself! Be cultured, learn how to play some instruments. Play the piano, the violin; become a keyboardist! And away I gooo!"

And then Rick was gone like a ghost. The only evidence that he was ever here was the cube held in her hands, and the petrified expression on Mortimer's face. She guessed that the only thing to do was to calm her brother down with cuddles. And to bury this.. Gift.

* * *

The year is 2003, and the Brick-Pines twins are four years old when they enter preschool. The twins are unique in a lot of ways. One being that they were the only pair of twins in their preschool. The other being that they were the only ones not named either Chris or Jessica in their entire class.

In a class full of twelve Chrises and fourteen Jessicas, the subject of names and more specifically name calling became the focus of entertainment for their fellow preschoolers. Especially for Mortimer who had an obscene birthmark of what was best described as a pestle being ground into a mortar. Many embarrassing nicknames soon came to be, Mortar being one of the nicer ones.

And it didn't help that their last name had the word Brick hyphenated in there somewhere. It soon came to be that Mortimer developed a complex about his birthmark, and grew his hair out because of it.

And Morticy? She was secretly happy. Other than the name calling, it was a chance for something different. She was just glad that her brother wasn't "A Morty," but also that he wasn't "Dipper" either.

All of the credit went to their father for both of their nicknames, however. He was the one to elevate Mortar from name calling status to a loving nickname used by friends and family.

Heaving heard of the name when their father had picked them up from preschool by some bullies, he had made the best of it. Despite the cheerful tone of his voice; it was obvious that Dad discerned the bullying.

"Hey.. Were those your friends? Mortar? Do they call you that because of your birthmark?"

"Yeah.." Shery had lifted up his son's bangs, gaining eye contact.

"I think that's a cool thing, your birthmark. I think it represents that you'll do great things. _That you can do anything if you put your mind to it_. A pestle and mortar; I think it represents the scholar in you, Mortimer, no, Mortar."

He was the one to lovingly start calling her Maybee too. It was an abbreviation of May-baby, although strangely enough she hadn't been one. Which got her to wondering whether or not Summer had even been born in the Summer.

* * *

 ** **AN**** **: Ohh.. What does Rick want?**

And here the reason behind Mortimer's nickname!


	3. Chapter 3

Antimatter Falls

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It was the Summer right before we turned seven, before second grade that the two of us witnessed something that would change the both of our lives forever. But those events wouldn't happen until near the end of the Summer.

Now though the Brick-Pines family was in the middle of enjoying their Summer Vacation.

"Time for an introduction to my all favorite sport, golf!"

"Aww, jeez. I don't know.. That sounds kind of boring, dad." Mortar twiddled his thumbs.

"Haha. Don't worry, son. I meant that we're going out for mini-golf. A nice family outing, don't you think?"

"Mini-golf? That sounds kind of cool.." It was the place with all of the windmills right? And golf, but funner.. Right?

"Honestly, Sherry.. Introducing something a little less boring as an afterthought doesn't make it any less tedious. You're already having them take classes all through summer with you. Why can't we go somewhere fun for once? Like the amusentpark or something!?"

"Wha- Beth, I invited you to take those classes with us.."

"Knitting, crocheting, and cooking classes? That's just so.." Sometimes their mother didn't realise how much her words upset her little bro.

"Anyway.. How about we get the kids to choose? Morticy, Mortar? Where do you guys want to go? The amusement park or _mini_ - _golf_?" Evident in her tone of voice, Beth really didn't want to go.

What was there to do at amusement parks? Rollercoasters? Maybee thought of her.. Strong dislike for the free fall found in most roller coasters. "Mini-golf sounds good to me, too." The two of them probably weren't even tall enough for the rides, but she was always up for trying new things.

"Ha! Golf is the best, I knew it."

"Shut up, Sherry. You and your favorite sport can go sleep on the couch tonight."

"Aww.."

"And I don't know if I want to go out just to play mini-golf."

"I'm good at crochet.." Mortar felt the need to speak up, although he wasn't sure whose side he was on. And he messed up his answer. He hated it when his parents made them choose sides. It was the pressure that made him mess up, and he hated it. Messing up. And wasn't that something parents did when they were going to divorce? Ask their children to choose? Were they going to divorce? Make Mortar and his sister choose? He sure hoped not.

"Not right now, _sweetie_. Adults are talking." Mortar looked like such a sad puppy that Maybee just had to nudge him, smiling as he looked her way.

"Beth! Be more careful with the way you speak around the boy.."

"Well.. Why should I? Despite your efforts to make him into a mini- _you_ , he's still my son, and there's nothing you can do about that! I can talk to him any way I see fit."

"Beth!"

"What? Coddling him isn't going to make him anymore..! Normal!" Who was she kidding? Why did Maybee keep making excuses for their mother? Their home life was crap, and the reason why was obvious. Although their father wasn't any better.

"But still.. Beth.." Sherry started rubbing circles on Mortar's back, calming him."You're causing his anxiety to rise." Mortar made as if to speak, but faltered. Maybee held his hand, offering him courage.

"Y-y-you're not coming, mom?" All Summer Mom seemed to be real bummed out about something, and hadn't really gone anywhere with them.

"Fine! I'll go! But we better go for ice cream right after." Beth turned, closing the conversation down completely.

* * *

Playing mini-golf turned out to be a lot more fun than Maybee ever imagined it to be. It might have something to do with how much she was winning. In fact by a landslide.

The past experience of losing at whatever sport she ever tried her hand was at play, but.. It was Summer vacation, and the four of them were out having fun. Don't get her wrong. Dad and Mortar were really into it, too, despite Maybee stealing the former's limelight.

But that just left more time for some father-son bonding time, he guessed. Sherry found it relaxing in a way, like real golf; except here he was having fun teaching his son one on one.

Overall the evening even ended on a rather sweet note; with four cones of ice cream at a nice, quiet ice cream parlor. Even Beth who seemed a little on the bitter side throughout the day, melted a little on the inside.

Ice cream really felt like the magical glue that could get their family through the hard times. And Beth's unemployment.

* * *

They were finally putting the new library cards they made at the start of summer to use.

It's been a month since their parent's last fight, at least for any outside the privacy of their own bedroom. Directly after the family's first mini-golf outing; the family had been to three amusement parks, two water parks, the aquarium, a museum, the fair and another - this time - pirate themed mini-golf outing.

Sometime during one of these family outings, Mortimer had somehow gained Dipper's signature brown star hat. It disconcerted her that she couldn't remember where exactly he found that hat.

It could have been at any one of the many gift shops from any one of the amusement parks they visited. Or even from some no named gift shop at the side of the road.

Insecurities resulting from being bullied because of some birthmark lead her brother to grow his hair out, but it also lead him closer to his fate as a Pines. He might have had longer hair than the original Morty, but did it also mean being closer to being possessed by a demon?

But never mind the musings of earlier that month, and let's concentrate on something less depressing. On a current happening, more currently, Mortar's current crush. She's a Jessica from their preschool class, and although Maybee wasn't sure if she was his crush from the show or not, the girl was indeed a red-head. Hair pleated neatly down her back, and mary-janes on her feet; she might have been one of school's most popular girls to crush on.

The kid had asked her brother to reach for a book that she couldn't quite reach yet, and the crush was sealed. Furthermore, it was quite predictable that there hadn't even been any speaking on her brother's part.

Five minutes in it was pretty obvious that her brother was crushing on Jessica, even if he probably didn't remember her. There were some not so subtle glances and blushes.

With her arms full of two volumes of this world's version of Sailor Moon, and three volumes of Naruto, aptly titled Sasuke - she could go for a good laugh. And she were good to go. Mortar had a book full of summer ghost stories though she didn't know why; he was terrified of ghosts.

On the walk home there was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Maybee didn't know what came over her, but she spoke up.

"I can pass her a note for you.. If you want."

"W-what?"

"That girl you like.. Jessica, she's a library monitor with me at school. I can pass her a note. You know the note- 'Do you like me? Yes or no?' That sort of thing. Or I could subtlety tell her about my awesome little bro."

"Oh.. No that's okay. I-I don't even know if I like her yet.."

"That's deep.."

"How is that deep? I was just saying what was on my mind.."

"Haha," Maybee playfully pushed her brother. "You're a second grader that doubts, and ponders on his own thoughts and feelings. Admit it! That's deep."

"We're not even in second grader yet."

"Even better." Maybee grinned playfully, glad in finding that her brother was smiling back at her.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry for this short, filler chapter. But it had to be done. Mostly it shows the discrepancies between this au and the shows.

And yes Mortar isn't the shortest kid in class yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Antimatter Falls

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Another chapter so soon? Eh. This one's short and sweet. Its pretty much also a transitioning chapter.

* * *

"You need to get your own room." It was the sound of Rock's voice, but Maybe couldn't see him.

Where was he? Where was he? In desperation her eyes searched every corner of their shared room.

"It's cute and all, sharing a room with your twin, bu-uuu-t…" Despite the late hour, she had fallen asleep with the lights on, so a lack of light wasn't the problem. And it was starting to get to her, hearing the disembodied voice of her crazy uncle, Rick Sanchez.

"For my purposes, it's going to do nothing but get in the way-" Eyes wide, Maybe felt shivers travel up and down her spine. It couldn't be-

"In the way of our adventures!" Was the voice all inside her head? Was she-

"Hey, hey- I'm on the wall - to your left!"

"No, no. Your other left."

"Look at me! I'm a fly on the wall.. Aha!" And true to his word, her eyes landed on a fly on the wall - with Rick Sanchez's head.

"Don't- Don't worry. I'll turn back to normal, eventually. Probably." She wasn't entirely sure how it worked. How he spoke. Entirely too afraid to ask.

"And do me a favor, and don't ask about it." Nodding along, Maybe felt like an entirely too eager bobble head.

"Oh. _Oh_. Bzz." She could see his face in detail. "Oh, no.." See his little fly hands rub his face, his eyes.. Eyes too plastic to be real. To be human. "I think I'm turning into a fly, _like_ for real. Oh, no." She blinked, now staring at what looked like a normal fly. Not even a speck of blue left.

And then the fly started to glow a golden color. It changed color and turned back into a man. Glowing and arms apart Rick spoke - - "Woah." The glow stopped, and the man fell to the ground groaning.

"Nothing puts mortality in perspective more than being an actual mayfly. I could literally feel myself dying. Well.. I was a regular fly, but it's the principle of the thing."

"I am never doing that again." Punctuating his words with a snap of his fingers.

"Back to what I was saying earlier.. You need to move into the spare bedroom. Or your brother. It doesn't really matter who moves into the smaller bedroom, but one of you needs to move."

" What," Maybe blinked extra slowly, still a little groggy. "Why?"

"Why? Why!?" Hands gestured wildly. "I can't believe you even need to ask. There's a reason why, despite all of the noise we've been making, your brother still hasn't woken up."

Isn't it because this is all a dream?

"Or do you want your brother to be in a constant state of sedation!?"

"What!? You drugged Mortimer!? How could you!"

"Well, I didn't like it either, but it had to be done! I had to, I had to, because the both of you are still sharing a bedroom. How else are we going to go on our late night escapades!?" And here Rick grabbed Morticy by the shoulders, and shook her. All the while screaming in her face, spittle flying. "You promised me adventures, Morticy, you promised me adventures! Where are they! Where are they!? Where are my adventures!? I can't wait until you guys go through puberty, and get separate bedrooms out of necessity!"

"But I don't want to!" Morticy screamed in his face, face livid. "I don't want to get separate bedrooms, yet! I don't want to be separated from my brother just yet!" _Because_ _childhood_ _is_ _fleeting_.. She didn't realise it, but her words made his face fall.

"Fine.. _Fine_. Be that way. I'm leaving. The next time I'm here, don't expect me _not_ to drug your brother than. Bye. I'll be back by the end of the month. _Maybe_." She hoped not, because the end of the month is the twin's birthday.

Rick stormed out of the room, using the door. How had he entered their room in the first place?

* * *

Their was a low thudding on the door, and Maybe really didn't want to get up and open it. If Rick was coming back; why did he even close the door? And anyway he knows the door isn't locked; why doesn't he just open it himself?

The knocking became insistent, and Maybe just had to get up. At this rate she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Ri-ieee- Hi, mom." _Nice save, Maybe_. "What's up?" Was all that she could say before her mother practically used her as a crutch. It only took a second for the smell to hit her. "Mom? Are you drunk?" She never let them see her drunk before.

"Yes I am. But that's not what I'm here for, M-Morticia. I'm here.. To ask.. I can't seem to find your father. Where is he? Tonight?"

"Dad? He's at his Summer convention in Nevada. Remember?"

"Shh." A polished finger pressed onto thin lips. "Don't- Don't wake your brother. H-he has nightmares. So he needs to sleep." Maybe blinked. Mortimer had nightmares? That was news to her, but she was a deep sleeper.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's get you to your room."

"I couldn't find my room either…" But instead of letting her daughter lead her to her room, Beth stumbled into her children's shared bedroom. Falling onto her daughter's bed, dragging Maybe down with her.

Hugging her daughter close, Beth's voice was muffled. "Shh- just. Just snuggle with mama." Awkward and unsure, Maybe patted her own mother's shoulder. Beth had already closed her eyes though, her breathing steady and deep.

She must have not wanted to sleep alone.

* * *

The next morning their mother called them downstairs for breakfast.

Mom acted as if nothing had happened last night, as if she hadn't been drunk. There was even a full spread this morning, an all American breakfast.

And in a way that might have been proof that Mom did remember being drunk, because it was abnormal behavior. The entire summer had been full of scrambled egg and toast brunches, not pancakes and hashbrowns.

Had she gotten up early just to go to the store that morning? It wasn't even a school day, it was Summer. But it was nice, except dad wasn't there..

Breakfast devoured, teeth brushed, and hair brushed; the twins were walking down the driveway.

"Where you wanna go today? Library or Park?"

"The park sounds like it would be fun.."

"Park it is then," Maybe intertwined their hands, and _pulled_. Running to the park seemed like a great idea.

Until it wasn't.

"Stupid baby legs." Maybe was sitting on the bench, upset that she has scraped her knees.

"Pfft. Baby legs.. Like the show with the cops, and one of them has baby legs for some reason."

"Oh that show. It doesn't even make sense most of the time. It's so dumb."

"Yeah. Like is it trying to make a statement? Or.."

"Or is it just a show about a guy with.. Baby legs?"

"Ha! Yeah, you read my mind."

"Maybe we really do have twin esp. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah, right." Mortar sniffled. "The only twin thing we have are when are allergies act up at the same time."

"Ugh. Don't jinx it!" Maybe could already feel her eyes itching.

"Too late!" Mortar said as he sniffled. Causing the two of them to laugh, and wish they had gone to the library instead.

* * *

AN: The twins are sleeping in the larger bedroom, aka, Summer's bedroom. It's painted a nice, neutral orange.


End file.
